Gault Rennow
Gault Rennow, formerly known as Tyresius Lokai, was a Devaronian male bounty hunter during the Cold War. History Early Years Tyresius Lokai ran afoul of several criminal organizations, making enemies in thirty Hutt families, the Exchange on Corellia, and the Mandalorian blockade. During one of his escapades, he partnered up with a Mirialan named Hylo Visz; and the two quickly became lovers. Their relationship would be cut short, however, because after breaking through the Mandalorian blockade of the Hydian Way, Tyresius took all of their earnings and left Visz to cope with her losses. Target in The Great Hunt Tyresius' reputation would eventually make him notable enough to be made a Great Hunt target. After being informed of this by Mandalorian Tarro Blood, Tyresius attempted to flee in his ship but was shot down over Tatooine by a Rodian bounty hunter named Veeboo Lunx. Luckily, Tyresius was able to take advantage of the Rodian's lazy nature and bribed him into abandoning the Hunt and to wait for his rival instead. He then hired protection and attempted to flee the planet disguised as a dealer named Gellar Roing. However, the rival Hunter would eventually arrive and stop Tyresius from leaving; who ordered his bodyguards to open fire while he fled in the confusion. After being informed by Lunx that he could find help from the Lady of Pain, he was instead captured and offered to the rival Hunter in exchange for battling in the arena. Tyresius, however managed to escape the guards escorting him and stole a speeder to attempt to flee to his ship. However, this Hunter would not back down and eventually cornered Tyresius at his ship. Admitting he was tired of running, Tyresius offered a compromise: the Hunter could shoot a double of the Devaronian, faking his death to even fool Assistant Huntsmaster Lek; in return, Tyresius, now taking the pseudonym Gault Rennow, would join the Hunter's crew. The Hunter, feeling this to be a good deal, accepted the offer. Working for the Great Hunt Champion During his travels with the Hunter, Gault gradually opened up about his past, and the time spent with his new partner motivated Rennow to make amends for his past misdeeds; specifically for robbing and abandoning Visz. the Devaronian discovered his ex-lover's fate by tracking down Zale Barrows and Quan, another smuggler who had participated in the blockade run. He eventually discovered Visz's prison tomb on Belsavis and released her from stasis; the Mirialan, who had not been conscious and had not aged since her internment, was initially confused, but quickly became furious upon realizing that it was Lokai who had freed her. She was prepared to kill her former partner, but ultimately decided not to attack. The two parted coldly, with Visz fleeing the world to return to the galaxy at large. Overtime, Visz's anger subsided, and she contacted Rennow to establish a new relationship. She agreed to take him back, provided he could prove to her that she meant more to him than he meant to himself. The Devaronian eagerly accepted the offer, fully turning a new leaf in his life while Visz began a new chapter in her own. Personality Gault was extremely charismatic and manipulative; talents that would greatly aid him in conning many crime organizations out of their money and fortunes. He was also not above taking advantage of people in poverty and gladly persuaded Groona to give up money needed for food and purchase worthless merchandise. He does have feelings for people he cares about though; and attempted to make amends with his former lover Visz for betraying her years ago. Powers and Abilities During his time with the Great Hunt Champion, Gault showed great skill in using firearms and was a deadly shot with his blaster rifle. However, his greatest talent was his skill in deceit and manipulation; being able to make deals and negotiate his way out of even the worst situation. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Thief Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Game Bosses Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain